The present invention relates generally to textile fibers with selective interlocking of an insertion fiber of a heavier denier and/or different fibers to produce garments and articles having enhanced performance characteristics. More particularly, the invention relates to protective work garments. The invention also relates to a method of producing a textile fabric having a base or bottom unilayer where insertion fibers are knitted into pre-selected locations within the base textile fabric and at least one layer is knitted on the top of the unilayer.
The prior art has provided fabric of specific constructive design to overcome particular hazards encountered in the work environment. Generally in such construction, the patents disclose a composite requiring layers of high tensile modular filaments which may be further treated by dipping in a treating solution to form a protective fiber or by heat treatment. Such is the case in providing cut resistant fabric for gloves for use by metal workes, glass handlers, meat cutters, and medical personnel. Each requires protection from a different hazard. The metal workers and glass handlers typically do not need protection from fluids. On the other hand, meat cutters and medical personnel do need fluid protection to prevent bacterial or viral infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,295 discloses a glove constructed of yarn and metal wire and a non-metallic fiber such as an aramide fiber as protection from knife cuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,514 relates to a yarn composed of a monofilament nylon core that is wrapped with at least one stand of aramide fiber and a strand of nylon fiber. This yarn is electronically conductive.
Other special fabrics are designed for firefighters, foundry workers, and personnel in the chemical and related industries. Again, additional protection beyond the cut and puncture resistance is required. Generally, this again involves protecting the skin from hazardous liquid chemicals. These include solvents, paints, varnishes, glues, cleaning agents, degreasing agents, drilling fluids, inter alia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,368 and 4,608,642, which are herein incorporated by reference disclose programmable knitting machines that may be used in preparing the fabrics of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,851 to Adair discloses a heat resistant protective hand covering in which a wool knit liner is enclosed within an outer layer of woven KEVLAR(copyright) aromatic polyamide fiber material with layers of aluminum foil and flexible fiberglass sandwiched there between a pleated pad of flexible material woven from fiberglass yarns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,479 to Sidman et al, relates to a heat resistant glove having first and second shells formed of temperature-resistant aromatic polyamide fibers such as KEVLAR(copyright) with the first shell section being made of a twill weave fabric and the second shell being made of a knitted fabric. A liner is formed of two sections, both are made of a felt feabric of temperature resistant aromatic polyamide fibers with the section forming the palm being provided with a flame resistant elastomeric coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,223 to Andrews et al, which is herein incorporated by reference discloses a composite layer protective fabric having an outer primary layer of an abrasive material and an inner later of cut resistant material positioned below the outer layer.
In each case the prior art discussed above requires a fabric having a plurality of layers to achieve the protection desired. Usually each layer being entirely fabricated of a uniform composite structure throughout the fabric. Thus the weight of the fabric is increased and the flexibility and comfort level of the wearer of the garment produced is decreased. Furthermore, the extensive use of high performance filaments throughout the fabric makes the articles of manufacture more expensive.
Therefore, exists a need for flexible and comfortable multi-layered fabric such as for a glove that is less expensive, more efficient to fabricate, and reduces the amount of high performance filaments yet provides the necessary protective characteristics at the areas requiring the most protection.
In accordance with the present invention a multi-layer flexible textile fabric is produced in which the base or bottom is a unilayer of interlocking or intertwining of at least one insertion fiber into preselected patterns at definite locations or regions of the base fabric by essentially conventional textile manipulating techniques controlled by a computer. The base fabric is formed from natural material or synthetic polymer fibers of the same or different denier than the insertion fiber. The xe2x80x9cinsertion fiberxe2x80x9d may be of the same or different material than the base fabric. The insertion fibers may include performance filaments which can be used and have a high tensile modulus of elasticity, about 5,000 kg/mm2 or more. The high tensile modulus filaments used may vary widely and include organic and inorganic filaments depending on the functional use. However, these high performance materials are very expensive and reducing the amounts without sacrificing performance is accomplished by the present invention.
For comfort and economic reasons the base fabric is manufactured preferably from a lighter and less expensive natural fiber such as cotton. As mentioned above, the type of high tensile modulus filament to be used is predicated on improving the effectiveness of the fabric for an intended function. For example, if garments are expected to provide protection to the wearer from hazards such as abrasions, cuts, and punctures, a cut resistant filament is knittingly secured into the base fabric by a computer controlled pattern device. The encoded pattern information (design and location data) will direct the manipulation of the needles to interlock the filaments. In the case of a garment such as a glove, all regions where such reinforcement is needed, which could include shoulder length gloves, the present invention can be used. Preferably the interlocking step is done by knitting. The high tensile modulus filaments are selected for the group consisting of aramides, extended chain polyethylenes, extended chain polypropylenes, liquid crystal polyesters, polyolefins, polyesters, polyamides, carbon fibers, metal fibers, fibergiass, and mixtures thereof.
On the top of the unilayer base fabric having the protective areas of different fibers or yarn or different denier fibers or yarn may be knitted, an additional layer with or without the different deniers or different fibers depending upon the use of the fabric. Also, the unilayer base fabric may be overknitted to provide a terry inner layer such as for a glove. One of the advantages of having a unilayer upper layer is that there is provided protection, for example in glove, at selective areas without sacrificing the flexibility or stretchability of fabric such as when an entire area comprises synthetic fibers.
More specifically, there is provided a multi-layer textile performance fabric for use in a garment, for example, a protective glove and a method for its preparation. Accordingly, a unilayer bottom or base fabric is prepared having a pattern formed thereon by a step of selectively manipulating into the fabric at least one insertion fiber or yarn of a different material or denier by computer manipulation to form a single layer for the base fabric and pattern of insertion fiber or yarn. Then an additional layer is knitted on the base fabric.
The invention provides a method of manufacturing a multi-layer flexible performance textile fabric having an insertion fiber of a heavier denier or different material interlocked or intertwined within a base fabric as a bottom layer to enhance an intended function. The first step involves manipulating the lower denier fiber using substantially conventional textile fabric forming technology such as stitching to form a basic fabric. The next step also follows conventional techniques such as by knitting the heavier denier insertion fiber base fabric wherein the placement and design of the pattern of the heavier denier fiber is controlled by the pattern data supplied to a microprocessor to which the manipulations of the knitting needles are responsive providing the pattern programmed in the same single layer as the base fabric. A second layer is then added onto the base layer by the same technique or by plating or providing a terry construction.
It is the primary objective of the invention to provide a fabric that enhances the performance of an intended function, yet reduces the weight of the apparel or article of manufacture with single layer construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fabric containing high tensile modulus filaments of a heavier denier in pre-selected locations within the fabric.
A further object of the invention is to provide a large variety of apparel and articles fabricated from the fabric of the invention.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide performance apparel used for protection against numerous potential hazards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to maximize the effectiveness of expensive high performance material.
Still another object of the present invention relates to articles of manufacture fabricated totally or in part of a glove from fabric of this invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glove construction of a fabric with high tensile modular filaments of a heavier denier than the base fabric and knitted into the base fabric conforming to the pattern and location programmed and controlled by a computer to form xe2x80x9cislands of reinforcementxe2x80x9d in the finger, thumb, palm, heel, wrist, and arm regions against sharp object. Also, to place at least one additional fabric layer for comfort or safety.